


a quiet night with you

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, just two women in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: "We were having dinner plans," Petra gasps, eyes wide."It's your birthday," Dorothea clarifies. "You promised you'd take it easy today."
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	a quiet night with you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Doropetra Birthday Bash! happy birthday Queen Petra Macneary, queen of my heart and soul

Just when Petra is about to pack up her things for the night, she hears her office door click closed. She looks up, and her mood is immediately lifted.

“My love,” she says out of habit. “Dorothea.”

Dorothea smiles at her wife as she rounds the desk to squeeze lightly at Petra’s shoulder. Her working space is still a mess. If she hadn’t come to the office she’d have waited at least an hour for Petra to come home.

“It’s almost nine,” Dorothea chides her gently, delicately working the knots out of Petra’s tense shoulders. She leans back, resting the crown of her head on her wife’s abdomen, before looking up in a silent request for a kiss.

Dorothea obliges. Her lips taste like Enbarr strawberries from the care package Edelgard sent that had arrived earlier in the week. Her lips are soft and plump and pliant and Petra wastes no time to sneak her tongue past them. A quiet declaration of love.

Dorothea smiles into the kiss before pulling away. “I cooked dinner,” she says.

Petra quirks an eyebrow, mouth turned up into a teasing smirk. “You were cooking?”

Dorothea rolls her eyes. “Okay, I had the cook prepare your favourite dishes—” a small peck on Petra’s lips, “— but they’re getting cold in our chambers, honey.”

Petra looks at the calendar at her desk. It’s Monday, the seventh day of the Horsebow Moon, and—

_ Oh. _

“We were having dinner plans.”

Petra can feel Dorothea heave a tired sigh, the exasperation emanating from deep in her lungs through to the tips of her fingers.

“It’s your birthday,” Dorothea clarifies. “You promised you’d take it easy today.” Petra closes her eyes when Dorothea leans down to drop a kiss on her forehead.

Petra sighs. She’d meant to, she did: she’d planned on going back home to the arms of her wife after lunch, but—

“The ministers and Adrestian officials, they talk so much, my love. It is always  _ something _ with them.”

“Still, you deserve to rest.”

Petra only hums in acknowledgement. This talk about rest has been becoming more and more frequent in the last year. From anyone else she’d have found the incessant talk exhausting but, well, she’s in love with her wife, so it only comes off as endearing.

Petra takes Dorothea’s hand and guides her to sit on her lap. Dorothea is a bit taller than her so she can only bury her face in her wife’s back, her voice then muffled by Dorothea’s hair.

“Did you say something, sweetie?” Dorothea chuckles. She takes Petra’s hands to lay them over her bulging stomach.

“I love you so much,” she says, louder. “Have you eaten?”

When Dorothea chuckles, it’s music to her ears. Petra moves her wife’s hair aside to press a trail of kisses across her back.

“I had a little nibble,” Dorothea answers, “our little troublemakers are a hungry bunch.”

“I am sorry for keeping you.” Petra strokes Dorothea’s stomach, feeling the odd bumps she assumes are their babies. “You must be hungry, let us go home.”

They both make no move to go. Petra hugs her wife tighter, sighs into her back. Dorothea takes her wife’s hands in hers, her fingers tracing simple shapes over Petra’s skin. She has blue ink on her left hand from refilling her pen earlier in the day.

Dorothea keeps at her ministrations, finally stopping when Petra’s breath evens out and slows down.

“We’re going to have dinner and a bath, and later we’re going to cuddle in bed. No need for any other festivities. My songs can wait until after you’ve rested, Petra.” Petra nods into her back in acknowledgement. “Tomorrow you’re going to take the day off. I talked to some ministers, they’ll take over. You’re going to rest with me and when you go back to work you’ll be good as new.”

“Spirits, Dorothea, I know I have been saying this but I love you so much.”

“And  _ I _ love  _ you. _ Now,” Dorothea stands up, Petra’s hand in hers, “let’s go.”

Petra lets herself be led away, her footsteps dragging and heavy from the day’s exhaustion. Her wife, on the other hand, is practically bouncing on her feet.

“Happy birthday,” Dorothea says, kissing her, before the door to their chambers.

Petra has an unrestrained, goofy smile plastered across her features. She’s never been this happy in her life.

The smile stays with her all night.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](https://twitter.com/merciehonkers)


End file.
